Kobieta z pomarańczą I
thumb|236px|RoseDobra, ludzie, zanim zacznę, muszę was ostrzec. Ta opowieść jest niestety absolutnie prawdziwa. A także, bardzo długa. Cofa się w czasie do mojego dzieciństwa, ale do niedawna nie była tak przerażająca. Teraz jestem kompletnie przestraszony. Jestem dorosłym, logicznie myślącym i inteligentnym (a przynajmniej chciałbym w to wierzyć) człowiekiem, który siedzi właśnie na łóżku, śmiertelnie przerażony, z gęsią skórką na całym ciele i łzami strachu ściekającymi mi po twarzy. Proszę was o pomoc w wyjaśnieniu tego horroru. Chcę, żebyście wiedzieli, że to co przeczytacie, jest sytuacją przetworzoną przez mój umysł. Lubię myśleć, że jestem racjonalistą, ale nie byłem w stanie wyjaśnić tych wydarzeń w żaden logiczny sposób. Od kiedy moja mama zmieniła pracę, zaczęła zawierać nowe znajomości. W naszym kraju na porządku dziennym jest odwiedzanie przyjaciół, wpadanie na kubek kawy, ciasto, ploteczki i co tam jeszcze. Po kilku tygodniach w nowej pracy, mama zaprzyjaźniła się z tą kobietą, Rose. Przychodziła może dwa razy w tygodniu i razem z moją mamą siedziały przy stoliku do kawy na balkonie i po prostu rozmawiały. Pewnego dnia, miałem wtedy siedemnaście lat, byłem z nimi na balkonie. Nie jestem pewien, czemu tam byłem, ale znając mnie, pewnie skończył się limit internetu (mieliśmy w tamtym czasie łącze z dostępem czasowym) i nudziło mi się okropnie. No więc siedzieliśmy tam, one plotkowały, co kto ostatnio usłyszał. W pewnym momencie mama poszła do kuchni po ciasto, które upiekła. Ja zostałem przy stoliku z Rose i przez to moje życie zmieniło się na zawsze. Rose była piękną kobietą. Miała 170 cm wzrostu, długie czarne włosy i perłowobiałe zęby. Po prostu atrakcyjna. W każdym razie, siedziałem tam z nią, a ona zwróciła się w moją stronę. Miała upiorny uśmiech na twarzy, jasnoczerwona szminka na ustach i odsłonięte białe zęby tylko czyniły go straszniejszym. Jej głowa poruszała się powoli, zupełnie jakby stała się lalką. Odezwała się do mnie niskim głosem, zbyt cicho, żebym mógł ją zrozumieć. - Słucham? - powiedziałem. Nie byłem jeszcze wystraszony, tylko trochę zdziwiony. - Jesteś gotowy do drogi? - zapytała mnie głosem małego dziecka, nie żartuję. Brzmiała jak ośmiolatka. Cały czas miała uśmiech na twarzy. Pytanie wypowiedziała przez zęby, nie poruszając szczęką. - Co? - spytałem, zaczynałem się bać. - Jesteś gotowy? - Te same słowa. Tym razem wyjęła pomarańczę z torebki .Po prostu ją wyciągnęła i tak trzymała. Nie zaproponowała mi jej, nie zjadła sama, po prostu trzymała. W tym momencie byłem już przestraszony na serio. Na szczęście moja mama przyszła w końcu z ciastem. Rose, zupełnie, jakby ktoś wcisnął guzik na pilocie, powróciła do normalnego stanu. Schowała pomarańczę do torebki, mama nawet tego nie zauważyła. Wyszedłem stamtąd z dziwnym uczuciem, ale szybko minęło. Tamtej nocy miałem problem z zaśnięciem. Mój pokój jest na parterze, więc okno znajduje się jakieś półtora metra nad ziemią. Patrzyłem na zewnątrz, modląc się, żeby nie zobaczyć żadnego monstrum. Przewracałem się z boku na bok i może co pięć minut spoglądałem przez okno. Robiło się późno i zaczynałem odpływać, ale musiałem zerknąć ostatni raz. I ona tam była. Stała za oknem. Rose. Po prostu stała, patrząc wprost na mnie (mogłem ją zobaczyć w świetle księżyca) z tym samym uśmiechem na twarzy. Czerwona jak zwykle szminka, zęby niezwykle białe. Sparaliżował mnie strach. Często wyobrażałem sobie, co zrobiłbym w podobnej sytuacji i zawsze miałem plan ucieczki w swoim hipotetycznym scenariuszu. Ale kiedy przyjaciółka mojej matki wgapiała się we mnie o czwartej nad ranem, po prostu uśmiechając się, nie mogłem się poruszyć. Zaschło mi w ustach, dostałem gęsiej skórki (mam ją też teraz, gdy piszę te słowa) i przysięgam, że czułem chłód w pokoju, choć pewnie była to tylko reakcja organizmu na szok. W końcu odważyłem się wstać. Zacząłem iść w kierunku drzwi. Jej głowa obracała się za mną. Powoli. Z uśmiechem. Znowu wyglądała jak lalka bez życia. Chciałem zawołać rodziców, ale znając ich, postanowiłem jeszcze nie panikować. Musiało być jakieś racjonalne wyjaśnienie, prawda? Z nieznanego mi powodu, zdecydowałem się podejść do okna i zapytać, o co jej chodzi. Zrobiłem dwa kroki w jej kierunku i zamarłem. Zamarłem, ponieważ się poruszyła. Wiecie, co zrobiła? Wyjęła pomarańczę z torebki. Może ktoś wie, jaki jest rekord posiadania gęsiej skórki? Bo to draństwo nie zamierza zniknąć. W każdym razie, po minucie postanowiłem iść dalej. Jestem silnym facetem, pomyślałem, dam radę z nią wygrać, jak przyjdzie co do czego. Żeby otworzyć okna w moim domu, trzeba je podnieść. Podszedłem i podciągnąłem je z 30 centymetrów. Ona się nie poruszyła, tylko trzymała pomarańczę i patrzyła na mnie z najstraszniejszym uśmiechem, jaki można sobie wyobrazić. Stałem tam. Ona stała na zewnątrz. Zaczęła się schylać. Każdy jej ruch był tak powolny, tak mechaniczny. Schylała się, żeby dosięgnąć otwartej części okna. Byłem przerażony. Ona przełożyła głowę przez otwór (ledwo starczyło miejsca). - Pójdziesz teraz ze mną? - zapytała głosem ośmiolatki, ręka z pomarańczą przecisnęła przez szparę. Co miałem zrobić? Co ty byś zrobił? Biegł jak opętany. Wypadłem z pokoju, zawołałem rodziców. Tata śpi niezbyt mocno, więc pierwszy wyskoczył z łóżka i odkrzyknął do mnie, pyta, co się dzieje. Mogłem jedynie wybełkotać „Rose... okno”. Kiedy tata nakładał spodnie, pobiegłem z powrotem do pokoju, chciałem, żeby Rose tam była, żeby nie pomyśleli, że zwariowałem. Znacie to z horrorów, że ktoś znika zanim wróci świadek. Stało się podobnie, z tą różnicą, że zdołałem jeszcze ją dostrzec. Koło domu stojącego jakieś sto metrów od mojego, mają tam światła reagujące na ruch. Zobaczyłem zapalającą się lampę i Rose znikającą za tamtym domem. Zanim tata wpadł do mojego pokoju, jej już nie było. Po długiej rozmowie, uznał, że miałem koszmarny sen i poradził, żebym wołał go tylko wtedy, gdy ktoś naprawdę wejdzie do mojego pokoju. - Ty i twoja wyobraźnia – powiedział, wychodząc. Nie ma potrzeby wyjaśniać, że tamtej nocy wcale nie spałem. W kolejnych miesiącach nic się nie wydarzyło. Rose nadal odwiedzała moją mamę, ale ja zawsze starałem się na nią nie wpaść. Jak w życiu każdego nastolatka, wiele się u mnie działo, więc zapomniałem o incydencie z Rose. Pewnego dnia spędzałem popołudnie, przeglądając Internet. Zgłodniałem, więc jak każde zepsute dziecko, zawołałem mamę, żeby przyszła. Nie przyszła. No nic, taki los, musiałem pójść do kuchni i sam zrobić sobie kanapkę. Kuchnia w naszym domu jest połączona z salonem, ale nie zobaczy się go, dopóki nie zrobi się paru kroków w głąb kuchni. Otworzyłem drzwi i wszedłem do środka. Zmroziło mnie. Tam, dokładnie tam, na kuchennym stole. Pomarańcza. Przez głowę przeleciała mi myśl o tamtej strasznej nocy. Rose tu jest. Stałem bez ruchu w miejscu. Po kilku sekundach zrozumiałem, jak głupi jestem, łącząc zwyczajny owoc ze zwariowaną podglądaczką. Więc podszedłem do blatu, aby odłożyć pomarańczę do miski. Wziąłem ją w dłoń i usłyszałem: - Wkrótce będziesz musiał pójść ze mną, wiesz? - Dziecięcy głos. To Rose. Wydałem z siebie odgłos przypominający kwik świni w rzeźni. Obróciłem się błyskawicznie i zobaczyłem ją pośrodku salonu. Stała tam ze zwyczajowym uśmiechem, taką samą czerwoną szminką i białymi zębami. W zwolnionym tempie przychyliła głowę odrobinę w lewo. Pamiętam, jakby to było wczoraj: długie, czarne włosy spływające po ramionach, biała, letnia sukienka, czerwone buty pasujące do koloru szminki. Zapomniałem wspomnieć, że była bardzo blada. Nawet latem wydawała się stronić od słońca. To tylko potęgowało wrażenie. Ta kobieta, która już raz wystraszyła mnie śmiertelnie, stała w moim salonie, blada jak duch, z czerwoną szminką na ustach i czerwonymi butami na stopach, z głową przechyloną na bok, przemawiającą głosem dziecka. A potem, potem wyjęła z torebki pomarańczę. Powoli, patrząc na mnie, jakby chciała, żebym wziął ją od niej. Mój instynkt obronny miał właśnie przejąć kontrolę i kazać mi uciekać albo rzucić się na tę wariatkę, kiedy moja mama weszła do pokoju. Wiem, że to złudzenie, ale wydawało mi się, jakby mama wniosła ze sobą światło. Odetchnąłem z ulgą. Rose oczywiście wróciła do „normalnego” stanu. Miały zamiar wyjść razem na spacer, moja mama poszła się przygotować, a ona w tym czasie dręczyła mnie swoim szaleństwem. Moi rodzice nigdy by mi nie uwierzyli, nie byłem pewien, co mam zrobić. W moim wieku nie mogłem nic zrobić, tak myślę. Ale przyrzekam, walnąłbym ją, gdyby się do mnie jeszcze raz zbliżyła. Minął rok albo więcej bez żadnych wypadków. Przygotowywałem się do wyjazdu do Stanów Zjednoczonych na studia. Miałem tam grać w koszykówkę, więc musiałem być w formie. Spędziłem lato poza domem, na obozie treningowym w mieście oddalonym o 60 kilometrów od mojego rodzinnego miasta. Ostatniej nocy na obozie wydarzył się ostatni incydent. Mój współlokator wyjechał dzień wcześniej, więc miałem pokój tylko dla siebie. Byłem podekscytowany zbliżającym się wyjazdem do Ameryki i nie mogłem zasnąć. Pokój mieścił się na trzecim piętrze, miał piękny balkon. Na zewnątrz było ciepło, więc wystawiłem krzesło, żeby tam sobie posiedzieć. Zaraz tego pożałowałem. - Najwyższy czas, żebyś ze mną poszedł. Myślałem, że narobię w spodnie. Minęło sporo czasu od ostatniego spotkania, ale takie coś zostaje z tobą na zawsze. Obróciłem głowę w prawo. Rose stała na barierce sąsiedniego balkonu. Nie na balkonie czy krześle, ale na barierce. Nie wiem, jak utrzymywała równowagę. Balkon był co najmniej 15 metrów nad ziemią. A ona stała i trzymała w ręku pomarańczę. Ale tym razem owoc wydawał się zgniły, nie tak świeży jak poprzednim razem. Bałem się, że przeskoczy na mój balkon, dzielił ją około metr. Bałem się też, że zabije się przy tym, a ja będę winny. Nie miałem pojęcia, co się działo. - Najwyższy czas, wiesz? - powiedziała dziecięcym głosem, z zamkniętą szczęką, ściśniętymi zębami wyłaniającymi się zza ust w kolorze świeżej krwi. Wyglądała na bledszą, głowę przechyliła jeszcze bardziej w lewo. Na nogach miała czerwone buty. - Czego ode mnie chcesz?! - krzyknąłem z desperacją i gniewem na kobietę, która była powodem mojej udręki. Miałem nadzieję, że ktoś mnie usłyszy i będzie świadkiem niepokojenia mnie przez tę wariatkę. - Chcę tylko, żebyś znalazł się tam, gdzie należysz – odezwała się, nie rozwierając szczęki. Podniosła rękę w moją stronę, jakby chciała ofiarować mi na wpół zgniłą pomarańczę. - Odwal się, wariatko. - Otworzyłem drzwi pokoju i wszedłem do środka. Usłyszałem: - Przyjdziesz. Trzasnąłem drzwiami. Doszedłem do wniosku, że Rose jest schizofreniczką. Może przejąłbym się bardziej, ale opuszczałem kontynent za kilka dni, sądziłem, że tam będę bezpieczny. Byłem w błędzie. Wiem, że mam już ścianę tekstu, ale opiszę jeszcze skróconą wersję kolejnych wydarzeń. Przybyłem do USA, mieszkam tu od siedmiu lat. Zapomniałem o incydentach z Rose i poszedłem naprzód. Jedyny raz, kiedy pomyślałem o tej kobiecie, był podczas rozmowy z moją mamą. Powiedziała, że od kiedy wyjechałem, przestała się z nią przyjaźnić. Byłem zadowolony. Ostatnie siedem lat to najlepsze lata mojego życia. Ukończyłem studia z tytułem magistra, poznałem wspaniałą dziewczynę, no wiecie, było dobrze. Ale musiało się coś wydarzyć. Jestem fanem nowych technologii, uwielbiam Apple'a (nie zastrzelcie mnie za to). No więc, to był ostatni piątek sierpnia, dwudziesty pierwszy, dzień wypuszczenia na rynek nowego iPhone'a 5. Czekałem przed sklepem, tak jak pięćdziesięciu innych ludzi. Byłem chyba piętnasty w kolejce. Pada deszcz, jest zimno. Stoję tam od czterech godzin. Drzwi w końcu się otwierają. Powoli się przesuwamy. Spoglądam na drugą stronę ulicy i momentalnie się zatrzymuję. Ludzie wpadają na mnie, słyszę narzekanie. Ale spływa to po mnie. Po drugiej stronie widzę kobietę w białej sukience z przekrzywioną głową i czymś pomarańczowym w ręce. Uśmiech na twarzy. Szminka tak czerwona, że widzę ją wyraźnie z dużej odległości. Nie mogę się poruszyć. Ktoś z tyłu popycha mnie i upadam. Kiedy zbieram się w sobie, dostrzegam, że kobieta znika za rogiem. Nie wstaję z ziemi. To była Rose. To była ona, przysięgam. Siedzę tam jeszcze przez kilka minut, podnoszę się i wchodzę do sklepu. Nic nie zostało. Przechodzę na drugą stronę ulicy. W miejscu, w którym ją zobaczyłem, leży zgniła pomarańcza. Tylko tyle. Po prostu zgniła pomarańcza. Zaczynam płakać, gdy wspomnienia wracają. Rozmyślam, czy moje życie będzie już zawsze śledzone przez jakąś maniaczkę. Jak ona w ogóle mnie znalazła? Spędziłem kilka następnych godzin w pobliskiej kawiarni, popijając herbatę i zastanawiając się, czy jest jakieś logiczne wyjaśnienie. Rodzina i przyjaciele wiedzą, gdzie jestem, nie trzymam swojego miejsca pobytu w sekrecie. Śledziła mojego Facebooka? Moich przyjaciół? Czy przyjechała za mną, żeby mnie skrzywdzić? O co do diabła jej chodzi? Nie odpowiedziawszy sobie na te pytania, poszedłem do domu. Postanowiłem zatrzymać to dla siebie. Moja dziewczyna zauważyła, że coś jest ze mną nie tak, ale nie naciskała. Doszedłem do wniosku, że to było złudzenie, mój umysł się zgrywał, bo całą noc nie spałem, czekając w kolejce. Ponadto wtedy padało. Jak mogłem widzieć ją tak dobrze? A ta pomarańcza, to był po prostu zbieg okoliczności. Przekonałem samego siebie, że to wszystko było tylko moim wymysłem. Ale dzisiaj przyszedł list. Dostaję dużo poczty, więc nie to jest niecodzienne. Jednak ta koperta nie miała adresu zwrotnego. Otworzyłem ją i doznałem szoku. Trzymałem zdjęcie z Polaroidu. Widniałem na nim ja, w kolejce przed sklepem. Tylko że było to zdjęcie zrobione przez osobę stojącą za mną. Dokładnie w momencie, w którym spoglądam przez ulicę. Wiem o tym, bo moja twarz na zdjęciu wyraża strach. Na odwrocie, czarnym długopisem napisano kilka słów: „TERAZ ze mną pójdziesz”. Upuściłem zdjęcie i zapłakałem jak małe dziecko. Płakałem godzinami. Moja dziewczyna znalazła mnie w naszym pokoju, zwiniętego na łóżku, ze łzami cieknącymi po twarzy. Była przerażona, myślała, że umarł ktoś bliski, bo nigdy wcześniej nie widziała mnie płaczącego. Musiałem jej powiedzieć. Zacząłem opowiadać, opuszczając większość szczegółów, żebym mógł szybciej przejść do rzeczy. Kiedy mówiłem, ona robiła się coraz bledsza. Nie przerwała mi ani słowem. Gdy skończyłem, była biała jak duch. Potem zadała pytanie. Pytanie, które prawie sprawiło, że zemdlałem. - Czy ta kobieta, trzymała w ręce... pomarańczę? - Zamarłem, ona zaczęła płakać jak nigdy wcześniej. Długo rozmawialiśmy tej nocy. Jej opowieść wymagałaby tyle samo miejsca, a ja, szczerze mówiąc, jestem już zmęczony i prawie pewny, że nikt tego dokładnie nie przeczyta. Jestem także zagubiony. Zmieszany. Przerażony. Ale jeśli ktoś chce się dowiedzieć, dopiszę resztę. Napiszę w nadziei, że ktoś znajdzie rozwiązanie, odpowiedź. W tym momencie oboje się boimy, nie wiemy, co zrobić dalej. Policja to jakieś wyjście, ale co im powiemy? Nie wiem, boję się o siebie i o moją dziewczynę. Pomóżcie. Dopisek: No dobra, nie wiem, jak to opisać. To się stało znowu. Z tym wyjątkiem, że jej nie widziałem. Pozwólcie, że streszczę wydarzenia: 9.00 – Poszliśmy na komisariat. Powiedzieliśmy im wszystko, co wiemy, pokazaliśmy im zdjęcie. Chociaż zachowywali się przyjaźnie, wyjaśnili, że nie mogą dużo zrobić, co najwyżej opisać w aktach zgłoszenie o osobie, która (ich zdaniem) nie jest nawet w kraju. Oni sądzą, że pomyliłem ją z kimś innym, a zdjęcie to najpewniej jakiś żart. Zabrali fotografię i odnotowali zgłoszenie, na wypadek, że dojdzie do czegoś jeszcze. Doszło. 13.00 – Pojechaliśmy do miasta, gdzie ją zobaczyłem. Dotarliśmy na miejsce, ale nic nie znaleźliśmy. Nie wiem, czego się spodziewałem. Zostaliśmy tam chwilę. 18.30 – Jazda do domu. Frontowe drzwi były otwarte, ale to nic nadzwyczajnego, mieszkamy ze współlokatorami. Poszliśmy na górę do naszego pokoju. Był otwarty. Zawsze upewniamy się, żeby go zamknąć. A poza nami tylko właściciel domu ma klucz. Zawołałem, żeby upewnić się, czy nikogo tam nie ma. Bez odpowiedzi. Wygląda na to, że nasi współlokatorzy gdzieś wyszli. Weszliśmy do środka i zamarliśmy. Nasz pokój jest raczej mały, mieści się w nim podwójne łóżko i szafa. Więc co zobaczyliśmy? Poduszki na szafce, ręczniki na łóżku, prześcieradło na podłodze. Jest rozłożone. W centrum leżą dwie połówki pomarańczy i kawałek skórki. Mój laptop zwrócony jest w stronę drzwi, gra w kółko jedną piosenkę. Kiedy wychodziłem, był wyłączony i zabezpieczony hasłem. Piosenka to ulubiony kawałek z dzieciństwa, „Africa” Toto. Tapeta została zmieniona na zdjęcie z czasów, gdy byłem dzieckiem, a nie miałem go nawet na komputerze. 19.00 – Wezwaliśmy policję, przyjechali po piętnastu minutach. Zrobiłem kilka fotografii tego bałaganu, zanim przybyli. Twierdzą, że rozpoczną dochodzenie, ale sprawa nadal nie jest na tyle poważna, żeby zbierać odciski palców i inne dowody. 20.30 – Zanim odjechali, poinstruowali nas, żeby dzwonić, gdyby coś się wydarzyło, poradzili nam też zatrzymanie się na jakiś czas u przyjaciół, jeśli to możliwe. Kilka kolejnych godzin przegadaliśmy, próbując rozwiązać tę zagadkę. Byliśmy wyczerpani fizycznie i psychicznie. Jutro porozmawiam z mamą na Skype i zobaczę, czy ona coś wie. W nocy spiszę opowieść mojej dziewczyny, ale wyślę ją jutro rano, jeśli nie zdążę skończyć na czas. Załączę zdjęcia, które zrobiłem, tyle mogę wam obiecać. ---- Autor: inaaace z reddita Tłumaczenie: Pan Cube Źródło: http://www.reddit.co...ears_of_horror/ Kategoria:Legendy miejskie Kategoria:Opowiadania